the next dragon slayer
by powerbond
Summary: what would happen if there was another dragon slayer?
1. A new face

Danny and Marko … they were the last of my family .Never to return to my home, but hopefully going to magnolia will help me start again.

My first day in magnolia was a strange one .walking in though the streets of magnolia looking for some kind of work .when I see a blonde hair girl run past me (our eyes meet), then I hear and feel the sound of a heavy object coming in the same direction as me .in the distance I see a well … a giant rat wearing a maids outfit with a pink hair (about the same age as Blondie) on top.

?: you willn't escape this time fairy tail !

?: sherry will you leave me the f*** alone!

Sherry: Angelica gets her!

Angelica: Yah! (As she picks up speed (she is the rat))

As the rat came closer I moved into the of their target

Angelica: sherry!

Sherry: why don't you move little boy (as angelica stopped)

Terence: Black rose … (as a magic circle appeared in my hand that was aimed at angelica and sherry) Dragon Rose dance! (As burning rose petals hit sherry & angelica)

Sherry & angelica: AHHHHH!

Sherry: I'll get you fairy tail! (As her and angelica are blown out of magnolia)

?: (as she move toward her saver) thank but I could have taken them on myself.

Terence :( as he grabbed his hand (which was used to cast the spell)) yeah sure (turn and start to walk away)

?: wait … there has to be something I can do to repay you for your unwanted help?

Terence: well … (then the sound of his stomach rumbling aroused)...Uh sorry.

?: how about I buy lunch (as she grabbed my arm)

Terence: sorry but I have to go, wait what's your name?

Lucy: it's Lucy!


	2. Zane vs team natsupoor Lucy

The next day I looked all over magnolia trying to find fairy tail, but no luck .then to my surprise I ran into Lucy who was with a group of people.

Terence: (running toward the group) Lucy get down …Black Rose Dragon Rose Dance!

Lucy: wait …what! (As a flying blue cat pushed her down)

Before my attack could do anything a red haired woman with armor, a dark blue haired man without a shirt, and a spiky pink haired boy jumped out of the way.

Lucy: Nastu no!

Nastu: (The pink haired boy) fire dragon Roar (as he breathed out fire)

But the flames did nothing to the rose petals

Lucy: Gray, Ezra, wait!

Gray :( boy without shirt) ice make shield (and his shield stopped my attack)

Then in the corner of my eye I could see Ezra charging at me with a glowing sword.

?: this is over!(As she aimed her sword for my head)

Terence: Black rose …armor knight (as rose petals attached to my body and turn into metal knight armor)

When the sword hit the armor it did nothing and Ezra was forced back.

Ezra: damn it we can't hit this guy.

Nastu :( with fire in his eyes) I'm going in (jumping into the air) fire dragon …fire wing slash.

But again his fire did nothing to his magic.

Terence :( lowering his body) black rose …dragon roar. (As he breathed out purple flames)

As the flames settled I could see my flames were being eaten by pinky.

Terence: what? (To himself) he can eat flames just like I … where's some flowers when you need them. (Then I see a flower cart)

Nastu :( with angry in his voice) hey where are you going!

Lucy looking confused ,as Terence walked over to the flower cart and picked up a rose breathed in and… ate it ?


	3. A new memberwill Erza agree?

Lucy :( confused) uh… why are you eating those roses Terence?

Natsu: wait Lucy you know this maniac.

Lucy: (blushing) yeah… he was the one who saved me yesterday.

Natsu: oh…well sorry.

Terence: (look at Natsu with a rose petal hanging out of his mouth) wait Lucy these guys aren't... (Seeing a sword cover his neck) WHAT THE HELL is wrong with you ….you monster (looking at Ezra?)

Lucy: (looking scared) ah, Terence you shouldn't say things like that to Ez…

Terence: (looking back at Ezra) Wait you mean this monster is "the Queen of Fairies "Ezra!(as he is thrown into the air by Ezra)

Ezra: serves him right, never talk bad about a S rank wizard. (With a smirk on her face)

As I fell back to the ground

Terence: (flipping out) Lucy help me!

Lucy: Happy help him

Happy: (the blue cat) why?

Lucy: because I'll get you … some fish

Happy: Aye (as he grew a pair of wing and flew to save Terence)

Terence: Lucy!(Then he realized he was not falling as fast as before) what the hell are you doing with people like her? (As his feet hit the ground)

Lucy: well this is my team and I asked them to help me find you so I could ask you something?

Terence: what is your question?

Lucy: would you like to join fairy tail?

Terence: well what do you think Ezra am I fairy tail material?

Ezra: with a little help you would be a great addition to fairy tail.

Terence: ok then I'll join fairy tail.

All: Yeah!

On a nearby building roof two black figures stand

? : (as it walked out of the shadows to revealed a brown knight) is he the one?

? :(as his partner move out of the shadows to reveal a red knight )yes he's the one (to himself)"time for some payback "


	4. the truth part 1

**Zombiefun: well this is my fourth chapter in the next dragon slayer series.**

**Natsu: so when can me and Zane get finish our fight?**

**Zombiefun: later...**

**Both: but now let's get back to the story!**

Previous on fairy tail

Lucy: would you like to join fairy tail?

Terence: well what do you think Ezra am I fairy tail material?

Ezra: with a little help you would be a great addition to fairy tail.

Terence: ok then I'll join fairy tail.

All: Yeah!

On a nearby building roof two black figures stand

? : (as it walked out of the shadows to revealed a brown knight) is he the one?

? :( As his partner move out of the shadows to reveal a red knight) yes he's the one (to himself)"time for some payback"

As our heroes walk back to the guild.

Lucy: so Zane what kinds of magic do you have?

Zane: (grabbing his shoulder) Black Rose slayer magic.

Everyone stops and stared at Zane

Ezra: Are you serious?

Zane: yeah I'm a dragon slayer

Gray: oh great another dragon slayer

Zane: what's wrong with having more than one dragon slayer?

Natsu :( putting his arm around Zane neck and giving him a noggy) well that make you a member of our team!

Zane :( pushing Natsu away) come on Natsu!

Any question about what happen in part2 just leave a review


	5. The truth part 2

As they neared the Guild

Zane :( looking at Natsu) so Natsu are there more dragon slayers around here beside me?

Natsu :( looking at the sky) well there is the sky dragon Wendy, then there is Gajeel the Iron dragon slayer, and finally there is the Fire dragon slayer Salamander a.k.a me!

Zane :( looking shocked) wait you are a dragon slayer too!

Natsu: yap

Zane: well fairy tail has its fair share of gods?

Natsu :( looking confused) what do you mean "gods"?

Zane: Well, where I'm from dragon slayers are gods.

Natsu: Whoa! Maybe someday you, me and happy can go their?

Zane: (with a worried look) one day

Then out of nowhere a combination of wind and fire magic uprooted the ground beneath the mages feet.

Ezra :( as the mage get up) Are you guys ok?

Looking to her left she saw Natsu, Gray, and happy.

Natsu, Gray, and happy: were good

Lucy: guy come help Zane hurt!

As the other mages run to Lucy their faces when white when they saw their new friend lying on the ground with pieces of concrete implanted into his chest and blood running over him.

Ezra :( looking in every direction) who is responsible for this! (As her face grew red with anger)

? : well I guess we don't have to hurt him any more ,like I ever care for a demon like him(as a man wearing nothing but red clothing jumps for his hiding spot )

Natsu :( with fits of rage) who do you think you are attacking a …

?: a criminal! Oh where are my manners I am Red my friend behind you is Brown.

Brown: well Red I though you would be the one to fight then give introductions

**What is the Crime that Zane committed? **


End file.
